robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CrashBash/Ragnabot Evolution
Evolves? This is Robot Wars, not Pokemon. Back on topic, I like this, keep it going. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:01, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :How do you know it's not Pokémon? I could equip Robot Wars with RobotWarsite and it mega evolves into Mega Robot Wars. :D Sam (BAZINGA) 22:25, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::"Chaos 2 used FLIP, It's super effective", "Sonic is paralyzed". Jimlaad43(talk) 22:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::"Wheely Big Cheese used MEGA FLIP, It's a one hit knock out", "Axe Awe is KO'd." Sam (BAZINGA) 22:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :If you listen real carefully, you can hear the robots say their own name as they enter the arena, attack or are attacked. Their dialogue IS their own name...just like Pokemon, right? CrashBash (talk) 23:57, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Series 6 I particularly enjoyed reading this one, it's quite marvellous how so many robots can be condensed into that many heats, with that many battles. I'll still stick to the standard Ragnabot format in my versions, I like to have a large variety of heat winners, but I liked that yours had definitive heat finalists. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Wish I could enter but... I would love to enter but I so far am no where near 300 edits and I highly doubt I will win any awards plus I think I would be to stupid to enter. --Botomatic1000 (talk) 17:05, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :I appriciate your enthusiasm, but this isn't a tournament people can enter, unless I need outside help. CrashBash (talk) 17:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ok thanks for explaining lol--Botomatic1000 (talk) 17:17, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::If you want to build your edit count, why don't you download the Challenge episodes from my blog and update some of the low quality screenshots. There are a load to be done, and it would benefit us all. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:57, February 27, 2016 (UTC) im awful at editing pages though --Botomatic1000 (talk) 18:59, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure just uploading the images will increase your numbers though, as file edits count, and adding them to pages isn't very hard. You can always ask for help if you need it. Christophee (talk) 19:06, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I think im too stupid to do even just that--Botomatic1000 (talk) 19:32, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Don't worry. Ask us for help if you need it. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:33, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I think I will end up accidently ruining the pages just like I ruin most things lol--Botomatic1000 (talk) 19:52, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :There is a preview button, use it a lot if you are unsure. Don't knock yourself down. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:17, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I do have a picture of ansgar 3 that I think is slightly better then the current one but its on my bloomin mobile.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:19, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Decider Thread For where I need that little bit of outside opinion. Please post your thoughts under each bullet point. Thank you in advance. CrashBash (talk) 08:09, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Anorakaphobia vs Wild Willy :Besides Willy's proven control issues, I feel Anorakaphobia has more of a chance of dealing damage, more based on the strength of each other's armour than their weapons. Anorakaphobia [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:02, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Limpet vs Whirling Dervish :I cam see why you'd consult us on this one, it's tough. But I've driven a thwack bot before, your opponents will approach you and take the damage eventually. Whirling Dervish [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:02, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Rambot vs Knightmare :Quite simple for me, this one. I feel Rambot is the stronger machine, and Knightmare's heat finalist status means little when Rambot could've won the same battles Knightmare did. Ramboy [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:02, February 29, 2016 (UTC) *Demon vs Tut's Revenge *Beast of Bodmin vs Kronic the Wedgehog (S4) Thoughts so far The series has been mostly agreeable thus far, I'll just offer a few thoughts: *Good grief, you must have been tempted to redraw the heat final line-ups in Heat A, that was as unlucky and boring as you could get... *There's no robot called Shrapnal, it's called "Shrapnel", referring to junk metal. *Onslaught was beating Beast of Bodmin in Series 3 before their self-destruct, the addition of a srimech should save them here, particularly as the clearance on their scoop looks to have lowered. Honestly, Beast of Bodmin was extremely lucky to have the success it enjoyed in Series 3, it was a shadow of the Roadblock before it. I even would've had Kronic win the fight. *I can see the logic behind Pitbull beating X-Terminator, but at the same time, if X-Terminator's scoop could one day breach Firestorm IV, I'd guess they have the lower clearance here. *I completely agree that Panic Attack would beat Attila, the Drum is even easier to push into a CPZ, where its wheels can be set on fire. Actually, I would've had Steel Avenger beat Attila, their axe attacks show more aggression, and they have a clear pushing advantage. *Perhaps Facet would beat Rambot, but I wouldn't call it easy - what if Rambot's wedge is lower? *Overkill GTi has poor armour? I didn't really see any evidence of that - it can roll The Morgue over pretty easily with its flippers, leading to a heat final for Overkill IMO. *Wharthog has a fairly low profile, I don't think Caliban's weapon would actually make contact. Even if Wharthog is too light to push, just wedging underneath and stalling Caliban should be enough to win. I'd honestly have given it to Eye of Newt over Caliban as well, based on their advantage in weight, speed, and shape. Eye of Newt would be the heat finalist if drawn against Wharthog. *You've underrated Prometheus US. Sure it experienced difficulties against a competent Weld-Dor, but look at their fight with Techno-Lease, that was a whole three minutes of solid pushing, and they survived it, showing strong pushing power in the process, even if it was matched by another strong pusher. The team had to bring it over from the US for a reason. Prometheus could probably get under Forklift's Revenge on a charge, and Scorpion would be no trouble at all. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:21, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :If you don't mind me going over your points... *Yeah, but no, I had to go with it. *It's clearly pronounced "Shrapnal" and doesn't sound like it should be spelt "Shrapnel", does it? *Beast of Bodmin beating Kronic was a judges decision, not my own. And as I said, if Onslaught landed on its side, it wouldn't be able to right itself. *Yeah, key word...one day. As in, not now. I know that's not saying much, but Pitbull had already breached Firestorm. *Steel Avenger has never come across as a robot that should have good pushing. I mean, I know it can, but really it's the wrong shape to do it effectively and win matches...most of its wins were down to its axe, or simply its opponents getting wedged. I failed to see what it could do to really incapacitate Attila. *Still can't do anything, and Facet showed control regardless. *The massive scar on its side after its fight with Panic Attack and S.M.I.D.S.Y.? Straight through Road Runner, no less? *I can understand the logic, but other votes have basically told me "no, the robot with the moving weapon shows better aggression", and given the actual JDs, I have no reason to disagree with them. If Eye of Newt and Wharthog had shown any semblance of speed or power, then I might have agreed with you, but as it was, I couldn't. *Err, I was the one who completely rewrote the International League Championship description of Prometheus vs Techno-Lease, I watched it over several times. And they didn't survive it, Prometheus broke down right at the end, with smoke clearly visible, and was very fortunate that Techno-Lease had also broken down. :No disrespect, though. CrashBash (talk) 17:44, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Great Semi Final Crashbash. I'm excited for the Grand Final to come out. Keep it up :) 321Annihilate (talk) 07:15, April 7, 2016 (UTC)